


Yours Even Though You Don't Notice

by remanth



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: F/M, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally thinks about Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Even Though You Don't Notice

I’m here, waiting for you.  
I see you, night after night.  
You feel the same way I do,  
Lost, confused, wandering.

It took all my courage that time,  
The moment I talked to you.  
I was yours from that moment  
Even though you don’t notice.

And now, I listen and help you  
Even when I don’t agree.  
You could ask me anything  
And I would gladly do it.

You wanted a new costume  
Something to help you pretend.  
I’ll make it and sew my heart in.  
Maybe that will keep you safe.

Come back to me, Jack.  
I fear that you won’t this time.  
I want our happy ending  
When you are mine too.


End file.
